Why I can never show my face in Public again
by Damon-Totoure
Summary: Rated M for possible sex later on, paragraph inside at way bottom of page you're welcome... , Knux/J-su


Yo!

Yeah, that's right, it's ME again!! Did you miss me? Yes? No? You don't KNOW? Maybe so?

Anyways, yep, here's another thingy to district you for ten or so minutes. (No insult intened to sensetive people) Finally, too. I've had writer's block for DAYS and there's nothing more irritating than WANTING to write, but UNABLE to write because you can't think of anything ood without sounding stupid.

...Right, rambling aside, please enjoy the Disclaimer:

AUthor of this purely fan-made piece of writing. No money is made off this fan-fic, as it is purely fane-made. Author owns nothing-Nada, Zip, Zilch, Nothing, Nuthin', Capche- Characters Including: Knuckles the Echidna (Archie/Sega), Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie/Sega), Princess Sally Acorn (Archie/Sega(?)), Julie-su The Echidna(Archie), Tails (Miles) Prower(Archie/Sega), Bunnie Rabbot(Archie/Sega(?)), Rotor The Purple Walrus(A/N: LOVE YOU ROTOR!!!!) (Archie/Sega), Antonio DeCooliette(Archie/Sega), Locke the Echidna(Archie/Sega(?)), Lara-Le The Echidna (Archie/Sega(?)), The Brotherhood of Guardians(Archie/Sega(?)-Including; Spectre, Sabre, Thunderhawk, Sojouner, Althair-(Archie/Sega(?)), Tommy the Turtle (Archie), Mecha-Knuckles(Archie/Sega), Mecha-Sonic(Archie/Sega), Any kind of General Robot version of any Archie/SEga made Anthro Character.

Everything Mentioned above are Owned bu Archie and/or Sega. I own not. One. Single. CHARACTER. I won Nothing.

Funny thing actually, I don't even plan on using half the people mentioned above(x2).

ENJOY!!!

* * *

With a soft, tired moan, the Honorable Guardian of Angel Island (Formally known as Floating Island) fell face first onto the soft floating mattress, smiling, so tired he felt drunk, stupidly. The familiar smell of his mate, his partner, his lover, filling his nostrils with comforting and soft hues of ocean-side cotton flowing gently in a salt-water tinge in the ocean-side breeze.

She sighed, smiling half-consciously when he wrapped his strong arms around her person and pulled her close. His warm breath blew gently, evenly, as he fell asleep beside her, his comforting, attractively rugged, scent of real sweat and the small, cute tinge of strawberries.

In barely half a minute, he fell into a soothing deep sleep, relief at the end of a long, uneventful day of his birthright.

~!~

Sally rolled her eyes when the blue dumb-ass standing bashfully before her on her doorstep, dripping wet and having _the nerve_ to ask her what he was ACTUALLY asking her.

"No, you can't come in," she growled, blue eyes narrowing in a glare.

'_Duh, stupid. Dad would totally FLIP.'_

"_C'mon, Sal," he begged again, lacing his fingers in a mock plead as he fell to his knees. "Just for tonight, please? My folks kicked me out again..."_

_She rolled her eyes again, unable to help the blush that lightly spread on her cheeks. How the mighty have fallen, she thought with a prestigious smirk. Who would've thought, in a MILLION years, that SONIC THE HEDGEHOG would beg HER, Miss Bitchy-Won't-Deep-Throat-For-M&M's, for a place to sleep for the night. While the thought did brighten her cloudy mood (temporarily) she had half the mind to still turn his sorry ass away and relish the thought of him freezing his tail off somewhere under a bridge down at the local park. _

_But then she felt guilty for the thought, and mentally groaned. _

"_Well, maybe you should take the hint and learn some respect, Sonic." she said matter-o-factly. _

_Sonic's ears laid flat against his head and he looked down-cast. Just plain disappointed. He slowly began to stand back up. _

"_But I suppose..."_

_He perked back up mightily fast Sally noted with another roll of her baby blues. _

"_...That just for this one night..."_

_His own green eyes were, by now, shining. _

"_...You can stay the night."_

_Sonic opened his mouth, happily about to start the commemorations of her beauty and smartness and kindness, when she held up a hand, shushing him up quickly. _

"_But be quiet." Sally said, an irritated edge to her words. "The last time you came knocking for the night, daddy threw a fit."_

_Grinning from ear to ear, he said;_

"_Zip it up,_

"_Lock it up,_

"_And throw away the key."_

_Sally rolled her eyes, but she nonetheless stepped aside for the blue dripping wet hedgehog to step inside. _

"_Thanks a lot, Sal," Sonic whispered when she closed her bedroom door one set of fifty stairs, three floors up later. "I really, really owe you for this one."_

"_I'll concur to that."_

_As the room was incredibly dark, Sonic failed to see Sally, stripped of her fluffy pink robe she answered the door in, come up behind him, her dilated eyes already used to the darkness of her arm watching him with a mischievous light. He jumped when a pair of slim arms suddenly gripped around his neck and his head was thrust forward, his lips meeting a familiar mouth._

_He had to smile when he felt her lead him to where he knew her bed was, her petite, quick hands working tirelessly on pulling his soaking t-shirt over his head. _

"_Sonic the Hedgehog," Sally scolded in a whisper. "You're soaking wet." _

_Smiling at the sound of his 'ol Sal-Gal, Sonic grinned wider. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. It wasn't raining so bad when my folks kicked me out..." _

_She began working on his pants, making an impatient noise when she undid the zipper. "Oh, right, sorry." Sonic pulled his own pants down from his hips, bashfully rubbing the back of his head as he handed them to the tutting squirrel/chipmunk thing. (A/N: LOVE YOU SALLY!!!!!!!!)_

Sonic felt her brush away, muttering quietly under her breath. He shivered in his shorts, his clip blue fur standing on edge as goose bumps popped up along his arms.

"Here's a blanket..."

He jumped at the apparent mesmerizing act of his girl-friend popping up silently back to his side.

Even in the dark, he could practically see her roll her blues toward the ceiling. He could even hear her smile when she said, "The heater's over here. I've got a couple more blankets to cuddle up in. Come on."

Sonic smiled gentler(A/N: Everyone I asked said, yes, that's IS a word.) this time at her words, crouching to a sitting pose when she gently gripped his arm. Without another word, she curled into his lap and pillowed her head against his chest, pulling a thick blanket around his shoulders. With a sleepy smile, Sonic fell asleep leaning against his girlfriend's bedside, her petite body pressed against him as warm air gently marginally their bodies beneath the thick blankets.

* * *

A/N: FYI, this whole story thing revolves motly around a high school setting. And all the characters are around(or at least pretty close) in age, Minus the following;

Charmy The Bee, Tails (Miles) Prower, Cream the Rabbit (WHOM OF WHICH I DON'T OWN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM). These lucky ducks get stuck in Middle School, in (where I'm from, grades 5-8 got to the same school) 6-ish/7-ish grades.

Knuckles, Julie, Shadow the Hedgehog (WHOM OF WHICH I DON'T OWN IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM), Sonic, Sally, Mighty the Armadillo(WHO I DO NOT OWN AT ALL), Espio the Charmellion(sorry for my awful spelling)WHO I DO NOT OWN AT ALL), Vector the Crocodile (WHO I DO NOT OWN), Rouge the Bat(bitchWHO I DO NOT OWNthank god), and anyone else I've forgotten to mention.

High school, the gang's all here, blah blah blah, melodrama here, melodrama there, homework, teachers and spray bottles filled with vinegar water, detention-trigger-happy hall-monitors, blah blah blah, fun begins soon I swear.

And NOOOOOO Sonic and Sally didn't do "it". They're just cuddling in their underwear...under some blankets...in the dark, secretiveness of Sally's bedroom...

By the way, Sal-Gal is rich, Sonic is a wanna-be punk/ rebel (Which he totally isn't, anyone can tell) though he does push his parents buttons a little too much, Rad Red and Su-Bell(Julie-su...Yeah, I came up with a nickname for her, too. You want one too? Coolio, send me an email sometime and I'll totally coem up with one...) share an apartment, YES they DO do "it" a lot, but don't get excited yet, I'm not too sure what exactly I'll be putting and not putting in... The gist of the gang, all the characters mostly, will be in the sophomore/junior range of school.

Thank you, and...Good-Night.


End file.
